La Fórmula
by MikoBicho-chan
Summary: Un día normal de invierno, largo viaje para llegar al cumpleaños de una amiga ¿Quién diría que conocería a gente que, sin saber, ya estaban en su mundo, además de a un muchacho bastante observador? - GrimmNel! Piedad, mi resumen no es tan bueno xD
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a: Al Shinomori, por haberme alentado, e inspirado con su dedicación.**

**La fórmula.**

**..**

_Buscando por la vida andaba yo __  
__La fórmula que nunca se inventó __  
__Y ahora que dejé ya de buscar __  
__Mirá vos donde te vengo a encontrar_

**..**

Era un día con frío, con expectativas de ir con bufanda, en la estación de tren de la ciudad de Osaka, sin nieve ni viento, aun que igualmente era invierno. Se encontraba sentado en el banco, sobre la plataforma de espera, con un sueño de los mil demonios, y el maldito tren que no llegaba para que logre, al menos, dormir algo de las siete horas y media que tenía por trayecto.

¿Por qué su prima no cumplía años mañana? ¡¿Y dónde estaba el imbécil del novio de la mencionada?! Se irguió mejor en su lugar de reposo, y lo buscó con la mirada. Rápido lo encontró, y su palma terminó golpeando su propia frente. ¿Qué era lo él hacía?

Un muchacho pelirrojo, que llevaba el cabello en una cola alta, y encrespado, según el mejor amigo de ambos que no había podido ir, parecía una piña, y con varios extraños tatuajes en serie, caminaba de un lado a otro, hablando solo y moviendo sus manos de forma extraña. Su nombre era Renji Abarai, y como él, tenía veintidós años.

¿Pero por qué hacía eso? ¡Lograría un pozo en el suelo!

— ¡Renji! —Exclamó, con su voz áspera y gruñona—. ¿Qué estás haciendo?

El mencionado, suspiró, frenando todo lo que hacía—. ¿Cuál crees que sea la mejor manera?

— ¿Mejor manera de qué?

—De proponerle matrimonio.

Ahora entendía por dónde venía el tema. Sonrió, burlón. No imaginaba que a Tatsuki le llamase la atención el que se arrodillen frente a ella. Suspiró ante la ignorancia de su amigo ¿No era él su novio? —. Sólo díselo.

El pelirrojo bufó, y comenzó a dar vueltas y vueltas nuevamente. Él fregó uno de sus ojos, bostezando seguidamente. Necesitaría un café o iría mal. Se dio la vuelta, con la plena intención de ir en busca del mismo, y chocó abruptamente con alguien. Pudo haberlo ignorado, pero ese alguien había caído al suelo, y era una mujer.

— ¡Lo siento! —Había dicho ella, y él la ayudó a levantarse, luego de decir simplemente que tenga más cuidado, la rebasó y siguió su camino a la cafetería que había en la estación. Sus ojos se cerraban. No debió acompañar a su tío la noche anterior al bar. ¿Pero cómo negarse ante semejante amenaza de futura violencia? Ese hombre era una bestia, ignoraba cómo era que tenía esposa y una hija, aun que aceptaba que esa mujer era peculiar también.

Apariencia dulce por el inusual rosado de su cabello y rojo de sus ojos, detalles que la pequeña había heredado, e interior demandante, increpador.

Llegó a la cafetería y pidió el café. Mientras, ella, lo observaba desde el lugar del pequeño incidente. Él era realmente apuesto. Aun que parecía amargado por cómo la había tratado. Ni un 'no es necesario disculparse, fui yo el desconsiderado'. Aun que, tenía que admitir que esa clase de hombres no le simpatizaban mucho (pues siempre eran unos interesados), por algo él le había llamado la atención. Además, ojos azules y cabello de igual color, no le sentaban para nada mal.

Siguió su camino también, en busca de su billetera para pagar su boleto, era por eso que se había llevado por delante al peli-azul, y ahora parecía que en verdad no estaba. Frenó sus pasos y volteó, ciertamente desesperada. Ella la estaba sosteniendo al chocar, y como en su bolso no estaba…

El color verde le llamó la atención, en el suelo, a varios pasos, se encontraba la misma. Se acercó hasta allí, tomándola entre sus manos, aliviada. Pero le sorprendió que a unos centímetros, haya otra, oscura, de cuero. Sujetó esa también, y buscó con la mirada a quien podría ser el dueño, abriendo la misma al medio, intentando encontrar identificación.

—Grimmjow Jeagerjaques… —leyó, en voz alta, y ahí mismo había una pequeña foto de aquel sujeto con el que había chocado. Lo buscó, dando una vuelta sobre sí misma. Miró la hora, y alarmada corrió a la ventanilla de boletos. Luego de eso la regresaría—. Quiero un pasaje hacía la prefectura de Tochigi, Karakura, si es tan amable —El sujeto asintió, tecleando en la computadora, mientras ella volteaba, intentando buscar al hombre.

—Señorita —le llamó, y regresó su atención al boletero—. Sólo quedan libres un par de lugares compartidos ¿Está bien?

—Estoy realmente apurada, dije que llegaría a las diez de la mañana y serán la una de la tarde —El sujeto rió de buena gana, y pronto volvió a teclear.

—De acuerdo, sus compañeros serán el cuarenta y dos, cuarenta y tres, y cuarenta y cinco.

— ¿Ha dicho compañeros? ¿Varones? —Aquella idea podía parecerle bastante mala. No solía llevarse bien con muchos hombres, derecho, terminaba en disputa con ellos, por mismas razones de antes (interesados) o porque algunos eran simplemente idiotas.

—Sí, ellos han venido hace algunas horas en busca de los lugares.

— ¿No hay otro? —Pidió. Él sonrió y asintió, comenzando a buscar de nuevo, para que justo sonara una campana y una voz anunciara '_El tren con destino a la prefectura de Tochigi arribará en pocos minutos_', y el sonido, a lo lejos, pero que supo distinguir a la perfección, del tren sobre las vías, hizo que suspirara—. Creo que ese estará bien —recibió el boleto, y sólo dio un par de pasos lejos de la cabina cuando el tren llegó.

Tomó asiento en el lugar asignado, observando que aun no llegaba ninguno de los mencionados compañeros. Se sintió aliviada cuando pasaron algunos minutos y nadie aparecía a reclamar asiento, quizá se habían ido y olvidado volver. Pero entonces escuchó un par de voces discutiendo, que llegaban a sus espaldas.

— ¡Te digo que estaba en mi bolsillo!

—Pues, debiste equivocarte, ya viste que no.

— ¡La perdí, imbécil!

—Al menos llevabas el boleto en el otro bolsillo.

Llegaron esos tres muchachos donde ella, y sintió que el aire le faltaba, y que la suerte la estaba esquivando o persiguiendo, así de contradictorio. El mismo dueño de la billetera de cuero, y dos de sus amigos, tomaron asiendo frente a ella, el mencionado y el pelirrojo, mientras que a su lado un moreno de ojos verdes, a quien supo reconocer enseguida.

— ¿Cifer-san? —Los tres quedaron en silencio, y el mencionado dirigió una mirada evaluativa a la muchacha—. ¡Sí! Eres tú, el novio de Orihime-chan. Soy Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, su mejor amiga.

Las miradas azul y negra, que terminaban de discutir entre sí, miraron al moreno con sorpresa ¿Así que finalmente había comenzado una relación con la bella e inocente Inoue?

—Te recuerdo —asintió el mismo—. Anoche estuviste con nosotros hasta las cuatro de la madrugada.

— ¡Sí! No pensé que se me haría tan tarde, ya voy muy retrasada al cumpleaños de una amiga, Orihime-chan no pudo venir por su trabajo —un nuevo asentimiento, y los otros dos se sintieron ignorados—. Pero no entiendo ¿van a Karakura o hasta una de las paradas?

Grimmjow la reconoció apenas, ignorando por completo la conversación ajena. El sueño estaba matándolo ¿cómo no se acordó apenas la vio, sino? ¡Sólo pasó un minuto! Y Renji la miraba extrañado, aseguraba, alguna parte de su cabeza, que la conocía de otro lado. ¿Sería ella la amiga que su novia le había mencionado, hace un par de meses, que iría a su cumpleaños y que además era muy unida a Inoue también?

—Oye, Odelschwanck —le llamó el pelirrojo, a lo que ella le prestó atención, con una simple sonrisa amigable. Repentinamente la idea de tener compañeros varones le había dejado de parecer tan mala—. ¿Te diriges al cumpleaños de Tatsuki Arisawa?

— ¡Sí! —Asintió, en parte enérgica, y en otra parte con temor. Sabía que su amiga la acribillaría por no haber llegado en el horario acordado—. ¿Eres su novio? Ella me dijo que tenía pinta de delincuente.

Y las risas de hicieron oír, de parte del peli-azul, que llegó a entender eso a la perfección, y también de algunas personas que se encontraban en asientos contiguos—. ¡Eso no es cierto! —Exclamó indignado el Abarai.

Neliel rió divertida, contagiada de su propio chiste, y cuando prestó atención al muchacho junto a Renji, reconociéndolo, se dedicó a levantar su bolso del piso y tomar la billetera que había encontrado—. Sí, Grimmjow, eres tú sin duda alguna —alegó, y él la miró con una ceja en alto, sin entender, hasta que descubrió su pertenencia en las manos ajenas, la cual pronto estuvo en las suyas, siendo inspeccionada, en busca de que no hiciera falta ningún papel importante. Pudo haberle gritado en ese momento que era una ladrona, pero por razones desconocidas (el cansancio que sentían sus ojos) simplemente acomodó la cabeza en su lugar y ocultó la mirada azul tras los párpados.

La muchacha no le prestó atención, comenzando a comprender que él no era de las personas que solían agradecer. El silencio reinó durante el resto del viaje, ahora en comodidad, ella sabía que a partir de ese momento esos tres formarían parte de su mundo, pues ya estaban en él antes de que supiera.

**Continuará…**

**Este fic sólo tendrá tres capítulos ;) Perdonen, pero no tengo tiempo para mucho más e-e **

**El próximo será el más largo de los tres. Lamento que no sea de mis mejores trabajos XD pero cuando la idea vino a mi cabeza, simplemente tuve que escribirla. **

**¡Gracias a los que leen! :D**

**¿Me dejan un Review? ¡Cuídense mucho! Bye-bye n.n**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a: Al Shinomori, por haberme alentado, e inspirado con su dedicación.**

**La fórmula.**

**..**

_Alma que no quiere despertar  
Y espera a mañana alguna oferta del azar  
Sabe que en el fondo han de volver  
Todas las promesas y la culpa del ayer_

**..**

Eran cerca de las siete de la tarde cuando llegaron, ni más ni menos, un largo viaje desde Osaka, y ya se encontraba jurándose a sí misma no volver a pisar un tren en diez años luego del regreso a casa, cuando aspiró el vívido aire de la ciudad, donde alguna vez casi se queda para jamás regresar, deseó haberlo hecho de todas formas. Pero el trabajo se volvió muy importante en su vida, muchos de sus compañeros, que tenían planes similares a los suyos, no habían podido concretarlos.

Ella era periodista, y en Karakura no había tanto trabajo para alguien así. Era un pueblo tranquilo, junto a un río que la única forma de lograr el turismo que tenía, era por la belleza del sol al reflejar cada vez que atardecía. Y se podía decir que eso no era muy atractivo.

Tatsuki la regañó, luego de que Nel la abrazara de forma asfixiante y la felicitara por su cumpleaños. La pelinegra, de cabello alborotado que recientemente se lo había dejado largo, y ahora profesora de karate, supo perdonarla rápido, especialmente cuando la peliverde alegó que su boleto decía a las tres de la madrugada, y ella se encontraba fuera a esa hora, habiéndolo olvidado por completo.

La cumpleañera, estiró la mejilla de Ulquiorra, molesta porque él no le había dirigido la palabra en meses, luego de presentarle a Orihime, golpeó amigablemente a su primo, Grimmjow, entablando algunas palabras, y abrazó, besó y discutió apenas con su novio también. Renji se veía nervioso, y ella lo supo apenas lo miró a los ojos.

Fueron los cuatro invitados a tomar el té, y al entrar, prácticamente corriendo, dentro de la casa, para saludar a la madre de una de sus mejores amigas, Neliel pudo sentir un escalofrío, ese que se hace notar cuando alguien ya te miró demasiado tiempo. Frenó sus ligeros pasos antes de cruzar el umbral de la puerta, y miró hacía atrás.

Él, con seriedad, y una ceja en alto, como reprochándole por nada, le miraba intensamente, sin descaro tampoco, con sus azules ojos. Le devolvió la mirada, con curiosidad, y se la sostuvo por todo un minuto, que le pareció eterno, y a la vez muy corto, hasta que el hombre rompió el contacto visual.

Entonces, como si nada, y siendo esto notado por él, se adentró a la morada, siendo recibida felizmente por la matriarca Arisawa, que fue muy amiga de su madre, razón por la que era tan amiga de su hija. Entre ellas, se conocían desde niñas.

La mujer le habló de muchas cosas, que a veces entendía, y otras veces no, por lo que reía, y entonces de nuevo le era explicado. Por cuestión de costumbre, la mayor abrió las cortinas de la ventana que daba vista al jardín, donde estaban su hija, novio, sobrino y amigo de los tres. Y entonces, Nel no pudo estar tranquila, llevaba su mano hasta su cuello, en busca de quitar el sentimiento de tener la mirada encima, examinándola profundamente, y poder prestar atención a las palabras de la Arisawa.

—Tsuki-chan los extrañó mucho a todos, especialmente a Grimm y a Renji, no acostumbra a que ellos se vayan por tanto tiempo —explicaba, llamando a su hija como ella misma se llamaba, su difunto esposo era amante de la Luna, no podía no gustarle su nombre, y luego de haberlo regañado varias veces por querer llamar a su hija como ella, se había decidido por Tatsuki. Pero constantemente le llamaba con su nombre, por lo que en parte se le pegó. Ellos, además, eran los únicos que llamaban a la muchacha así.

—Su sobrino y Renji no son de Osaka ¿Qué hacían allí?

—Oh, es que temían que Cifer-kun no venga, y que Tsuki-chan se molestara. No quieres a mi hija molesta —y ambas rieron, eso era muy cierto—. Cariño ¿tienes algo en el cuello, o hay mosquitos? No quitas tu mano de ahí.

—No es nada, sólo un pequeño dolor de contractura —mintió. Su cabeza le dolía por el estrés del viaje, por lo que la aspirina que la morena le dio le venía bien de igual modo, aunque no quitara la mirada del peli-azul en su persona.

Fuera de la casa, su prima y amigos podían estar hablándole que él no le prestaría atención. Hubo un momento durante el viaje, que todos habían caído dormidos, para intentar que fuera más ligero, por unos segundos él se había despertado, y al tenerla al cruzar la vista, simplemente la miró como haría con el paisaje. Llevaba su cabeza recargada en el hombro de Ulquiorra, quien recargado en la ventanilla, dormido, no había prestado atención alguna.

Cabello verdoso, piel blanca, apenas tostada por el sol, más que seguro por las idas y vueltas al trabajo o por salir en las tardes, realmente no tenía idea, pero le sentaba bien. Mejillas sonrosadas, pestañas largas y curvas, labios finos y algo entreabiertos. Y se sorprendió a sí mismo, solía observar mujeres, pero nunca con tanto detalle, era una persona que no prestaba atención a eso.

Esta vez le fue extrañamente necesario, porque le parecía una mujer bella, y porque realmente creía que ella no le temía ni pensaba mal de él, como hacían todas (y algunos todos) a simple vista, hasta reconocer que también era un humano, algo demandante y posesivo, agresivo y posiblemente con arranques de violencia, heredados de la poca convivencia con sus tíos.

Pero alguien que si respetabas, también te respetaba, por más que a veces gruñera molesto y parezca su animal favorito, una pantera.

Nunca observó ninguna pizca del maltrato interno por su parte, simplemente lo había mirado como se tendría que mirar a cualquier persona: sin juzgar. Y como buen loco que no permitía a su curiosidad crecer, al creer ver cierto agrado hacía su persona en la mirada oliva de la mujer, tuvo la, extraña e increíble, necesidad de saber si había sido real o no.

Prácticamente la había ojeado, y sabía que ella lo había notado, y aun lo notaba, porque buscaba aún si era verdad. Nel no era juzgadora, ella había sido una persona bastante extraña y no se había dejado pisar nunca por nadie, lo habían intentado varias veces, y aprendió que cada vez que juzgaba a una persona, si era para bien o mal, terminaba siendo lo contrario. Por eso ahora una mala mirada, le daba a pensar las razones del por qué.

¿Por qué su mirada azul era tan fría y demandante?

¿Por qué sus ojos le incitan a una posible discusión verbal sin sentido, que aparentemente no tendría mucho final razonable?

¿Por qué, aun así, él le parecía alguien al que le costase aceptar las cosas?

Aparecían muchas respuestas, pero la más extraña era una misma pregunta: ¿Por qué te interesa tanto eso? Y era simple de responder esa 'respuesta', porque le interesaba. Le parecía alguien apuesto y difícil de llevar, y ella también era difícil. Se decía que para conocer la Luna, primero hay que conocer al Sol, y si, entre ellos, eran tan diferentes como lo pensaba, conociéndolo podría conocerse un poco más a ella misma.

Tatsuki, Renji, Ulquiorra y el dueño de su cómoda incomodidad, entraron a la casa y tomaron asiento en la mesa, pronto Tsuki se levantó a preparar té y café, sabiendo a quién le gustaba qué. Las conversaciones y las risas comenzaron a hacerse presentes cuando los comentarios de la dueña de casa abordaron la niñez de la cumpleañera, además de muchos otros comentarios.

—Nel, ¿cuándo piensas volver a Osaka? —Indagó la menor Arisawa, comiendo algunas galletitas para acompañar el té.

Ella suspiró hondo al recordar lo rápido que tenía que volver—. Esta noche salgo con ustedes a jugar villar, beberemos, reiremos, por ende, me iré mañana cerca de la una. Así tendría tiempo de descansar antes del trabajo.

Una mueca de disgusto invadió a la mayor de la reunión—. ¿Por qué tan pronto? Antes te quedabas hasta por meses.

—Es que tengo trabajo pasado mañana, y bien temprano. Si el cumpleaños de Tatsuki-chan fuera una semana antes, al menos serían seis días más —alegó, triste ella también—. Prometo que un día volveré y no me iré jamás.

—Procura que sea antes que tu cabeza se llene de canas —se burló Tatsuki, siendo que ya su amiga había dicho aquellas palabras muchas veces al ir de visita—. Ichigo, Rukia, Soi y Hisagi no podrán venir, ya avisaron. —Y estando por decir lo de siempre; que eran unos amargados, su madre la interrumpió.

—Ellos metieron la pata, jóvenes, ahora deben cuidar a la familia, hija mía.

—Cierto —recordó Renji—. Raye ya es igual a Ichigo, y espero que Hitomi no sea tan parecida a Soi Fong porque Hisagi no podría con dos mujeres así —risas divertidas. Y las conversaciones siguieron por lo que quedaba de la tarde.

Antes eran un grupo grande amigos, todos unidos y siempre juntos, si alguno andaba de pie solo por la ciudad, era porque iba al encuentro con los demás. Tatsuki cumplía los veinticinco años, y todos menos Hisagi, Ulquiorra y Grimmjow, que eran un año mayor, tenían dicha edad. Cuatro habían sentado cabeza, primero habían sido Ichigo y Rukia, luego de que ella anunciara su embarazo, los siguieron, al año, los otros, con misma noticia antes del evento.

Cifer comenzaba apenas a salir con Orihime. Renji y ella llevaban juntos desde los veinte, y Neliel y Grimmjow eran los más solteros de su grupo de amigos, los demás estaban comenzando algo con personas que seguramente conocerían pronto.

Le quitó importancia cuando, por distraerse en sus pensamientos, embocó la bola negra antes de tiempo, y Nel gritó en el cielo por hacer que perdieran ante los chicos. Fue cuando, la mencionada, y Renji, comenzaron a discutir sobre quienes eran los mejores, algo que le pareció extraño, al parecer su amiga deseaba pasarla bien por ser el único día que se quedaría.

Tatsuki notó que Ulquiorra tomaba su lata de cerveza y bebía tranquilamente, y a su lado, su primo observaba con una sonrisa socarrona la pelea entre su novio y amiga. Pero, él sonreía porque había pelea, pero su mirada simplemente estaba perdida en la dueña de mirada oliva.

Ahora entendía porque la Odelschwanck había estado ciertamente incómoda desde su llegada, su madre se lo había mencionado, ya que no creía que su aspirina no funcionara. La muchacha no había sacado su mano del cuello desde que tomo asiento en la mesa. Fuerte contractura tendría entonces. Estaba incómoda y eso era todo, ya la conocían desde hace tiempo.

—Oye, ¿me dices por qué te dignas a poner incómoda a mi amiga? —Indagó, la sonrisa ante la pelea se esfumó, y una mirada acompañada del ceño fruncido y regaño fueron a su cara.

—No pongo nerviosa a nadie, sólo veo la pelea verbal.

—Claro, y yo no se pelear —se mofó, a lo que su primo gruñó—. ¿Te llama la atención? —Preguntó, con cierto interés, a lo que el peli-azul se encogió de hombros, sin quitar la vista de la peliverde, que ahora reía por las cosas sin sentido que decía Renji, mientras Ulquiorra le daba la razón, siendo acusado de traidor por mismo hecho.

La Arisawa no supo si eso decía si o no, pero se conformaba, sabía que él no estaba ni al tanto de lo que podía estar sintiendo. Era un maldito impulsivo, y si llegaba a notar algo que no acostumbraba, sabía que Neliel sería la primera en saberlo.

Se dio la vuelta, y poco entendió, pues tenía las miradas de todos sobre ella. Su novio estaba en frente, y sin muchas vueltas, como si dijera el clima, preguntó si deseaba casarse con él. Chilló su amiga cuando dijo lo obvio, que era un sí, y besó al pelirrojo idiota por largo rato, con pasión y entusiasmo. No se lo esperaba, aun que tuvo la pequeñísima duda que descartó en un momento.

Era feliz, y todos estaban felices también.

Nel terminó su último trago, y suspiró, sonriente. Ella tampoco se esperaba eso, y rió al saber que el Abarai lo había ensayado por tanto tiempo y al final lo había largado de la forma más común, como le había recomendado Grimmjow. Al pensar en él, le echó un vistazo, y pronto se encontró con la mirada sobre la suya, intensa y examinadora. Ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentirla encima.

Más tarde hicieron un brindis por el nuevo compromiso, y los encargados del lugar, divertidos con la escena, al igual que los demás presentes, prestaron una canción para que los enamorados bailen. Todo el salón de villar, que no eran muchos, comenzó a bailar con la primera persona que se encontró, también, compartiendo la felicidad que veían en Renji y Tatsuki, felicitándose con tal acto.

Arisawa se separó de su ahora prometido, a la vez que Nel lo tomaba para comenzar a bailar con él, y ella tomara por la fuerza a Ulquiorra, que se prestó hasta que la cumpleañera lo cambió por Grimmjow. La segunda canción que pusieron por cortesía, al haber tanta emoción en el ambiente, la morena soltó a su primo a la vez que Renji soltaba a su amiga.

Repentinamente la peliverde se encontraba intercambiando pasos con el peli-azul, con quien al tomarlo de las manos, sintió calor y emoción, un nerviosismo poco común, que la hizo sonrojarse tan leve que sólo de muy cerca se notaría. Y notando esto, siendo el único, él se sintió ganador, pero apenas pensando en atacar, como solo él sabía, la música terminó, volviendo la de ambiente, que era opacada por los gritos de felicitaciones de quienes se encontraban allí. Ella lo soltó, ahora con una sonrisa en su rostro, en forma de agradecimiento, y se unió a las felicitaciones.

Esa noche, todos estaban contentos.

Era la una del mediodía cuando, efectivamente, Tsuki sacaba el boleto hacía Osaka para Nel, como lo haría para Ulquiorra en una semana cuando éste también se fuera, mientras la muchacha se despedía de su hija, sobrino y futuro yerno oficial. Un abrazo para la primera y el último, un apretón de manos para el segundo, todavía pintando esa sonrisa de la noche anterior, que le hizo sentir que tendría que hacer algo para recuperarla o conseguirla.

La muchacha recibió el boleto y un abrazo, de parte de la mayor de las Arisawa, seguido de deseos de prosperidad, suerte y buena fortuna. Agradeció, tomando su bolso cuando el tren anunció que partiría. Desde su lugar, dentro del mismo, levantó el vidrio de la ventana y saludó enérgicamente. No vería a esas personas en bastante tiempo.

Incluso cuando ya parecían un punto en la distancia, sentía el intenso mirar de Grimmjow. Sentía, sin saber que él también lo hacía, que perdía alguien bueno para intentar conocer. Alguien a quien le hubiera gustado indagar sobre el por qué era como era. Ella no juzgaba, pero jamás preguntaba, él le interesaba por dos razones: la primera, era como antes había dicho, porque eran opuestos, y creía firmemente que si terminaba de conocerlo se podría conocer a ella misma.

La otra, era porque sus manos todavía ardían por el contacto de la noche anterior, donde por un momento sintió debilidad ante una persona y creyó que la besaría con muchas ganas en cualquier segundo. Posiblemente se había quedado dudando de cómo se sentiría.

En la estación de tren, Tsuki se burlaba de cómo Renji le había propuesto matrimonio a su hija, logrando un fuerte sonrojo al muchacho, que combinaba con su cabello, a la vez que Tatsuki sonreía enternecida y divertida, caminando hacía la salida de su brazo. Ulquiorra callado iba detrás, mostrando una leve sonrisa ante los comentarios de la mayor.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, suspiró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su campera para que no se enfriaran demasiado. Aunque parecía que algo en el aire lograba mantenerlas tibias constantemente. Miró hacía la salida, notando como desaparecían sus acompañantes por las escaleras del andén. Observó el cielo y lo notó nublado, y recordó que esa semana y la siguiente comenzarían las nevadas. Bajó la mirada, y la corrió hacía un lado cuando algo le llamó la atención.

Juntó el objeto del suelo, verde, era una billetera. Al abrirla, en el espacio transparente, figuraba una identificación, que lo hizo sonreír con burla, además de un poco divertido. Una peliverde de mirada oliva, junto al nombre de Neliel Tu Odelschwanck.

**Continuará…**

**..**

**Espero que les haya gustado :D**

**¡Dejen sus reviews! El siguiente es el final x3 **

**Nuevamente, lamento mi poca elaboración. En algún momento subiré algo mejor ;D**

**Cuídense, ¡Bye-bye! n.n/**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIRMER: Ni Bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Tite-Baka-Kubo, menos el fic que fue creado por esta cabeza que pronto necesitará terapia XD.**

**Dedicado a: Al Shinomori, por haberme alentado, e inspirado con su dedicación.**

**La fórmula.**

**..**

_Tarde pero a tiempo me di cuenta  
Que no todo lo que quiero está a la venta  
Voy a darte gracias porque al fin me desperté  
Y a mi lado con tu risa me encontré_

**..**

Metió sus manos dentro de los guantes, frotándolas después. Odiaba el frío, la nieve, y todo lo que implicaba hacerla temblar descontrolada. También odiaba el verano, el calor insoportable, el sudor, los mosquitos. Para algo existían los otoños, y también las primaveras.

Se arrimó lentamente al andén, suspirando, sonriendo al ver el aliento blanco salir de su boca. Le parecía divertido. Lo único en esa noche helada que podía entretenerla. Luego estaban sus nervios y ansias, y eso no hacía más que estresarla. Como si nunca lo hubiese visto, como si fuera camino a conocerlo.

_Además, no lo vería justo entonces._

El tren no parecía querer ni arrimarse. Esta vez bufó, sonora, sacando su celular para comprobar que ninguna llamada o mensaje haya sido pasado por alto. Supuestamente, tendría que haber llegado hace ya mucho.

Si mucho, eran sólo treinta minutos.

Ella podía categorizarse como impaciente, pero sus conocidos, más que nada, alegaban que era puntual, y que su impaciencia se debía a impuntualidad ajena. Pero, ¿por qué se ponía a pensar esas cosas tan innecesarias en ese momento? Debía estar bastante aburrida, además, casi no había gente esperando trenes a las diez de la noche.

Recordó el cumpleaños de Tatsuki, y sonrió, cubriendo su boca con la bufanda, debido al viento que comenzaba a levantarse. Había sido un día realmente bueno, y ya una semana de eso. Lo había pasado bien, habiéndose llevado sorpresas, emociones y miradas intensas, acompañadas por el cálido sentir en sus manos. Ya sus extremidades estaban frías, pero todavía podía recordarlo.

Asomó nuevamente la cabeza, miró la campana de anuncio, la hora. Más minutos que pasaban, más frío que sentía, y todo por esperar a Ulquiorra.

La matriarca Arisawa le había llamado al día siguiente del viaje, anunciando que se había olvidado la billetera con su identificación. Metió la mano en su bolsillo, y ahí encontró al culpable de perderla, al que había descubierto justo cuando la mujer le anunciaba; un gran agujero, con vía libre al suelo. Debería cocerlo si pretendía seguir usando ese abrigo. Le dijeron que él se la alcanzaría, y hace unas horas habían dicho que llegaría al menos nueve y treinta.

Para no darle molestias, había ido a la estación. Pero todavía no había rastros del pelinegro, ni tampoco de la llegada del maldito tren. Y no estaría tan sola de no ser que Orihime se haya enfermado, sino la hubiera acompañado para recibir a su novio. Pero con gripe y el frío que no daba tregua, fue preferible que se quedara descansando.

Tenía cierta envidia hacía ella ahora. Estaba calentita en su cama, con estufa.

Volvió a suspirar, volviendo a notar su aliento y sonriendo al verse tan infantil. El sonido de las campanas de llegada, la hicieron saltar, pero pasado el susto, sintió alivio de que al fin podría irse a casa a descansar.

El tren se hizo cada vez más audible, pocas personas se pusieron en pie, para adentrarse al mismo una vez esté al alcance. Allí dentro estaría más tibio que afuera, suponía. Y finalmente se detuvo. La gente comenzó a salir, abrigándose en el trayecto a la salida del andén o luego de encontrarse con algún conocido. De ahí mismo bajó Ulquiorra, terminando de tirar su bufanda hacia atrás, sobre su hombro.

—Buenas noches —saludó, y él devolvió el saludo con un asentimiento, cargó su mochila a la espalda, y suspiró.

—Él quiso devolverla —el pelinegro no se molestó mucho, si él quería tomarse el trabajo de volver a viajar a Osaka después de ya haberlo hecho, y convivir con sus tíos y prima por una semana más, no era su problema. Pero le molestaba que haya querido viajar justo cuando él también lo hacía.

Nel no entendió prácticamente nada, pero en cuanto Cifer se despidió y marchó, se sorprendió de ver al peli-azul de penetrante mirada saliendo del vagón. Sonrió, pero su sonrisa fue ocultada por la bufanda que cubría la mitad de su cara. La nieve cayó sobre él hasta que estuvo bajo el techo de la estación, justo donde estaba ella. Ahora sabía a que se había referido Ulquiorra.

Una vez estuvieron cerca, a la distancia en que si estiraba su brazo al frente, la palma de su mano podría tocar completamente el pecho masculino. Él suspiró, dejando ver su aliento, y ella rió levemente, aun bajo la bufanda.

—Lo siento mucho, soy una persona algo despistada. Olvido coser mis bolsillos rotos. —Alegó.

—Me hubiese molestado un poco que lo hayas hecho —confesó, como si nada, y ella asintió, comprendiendo, con sus mejillas, que ya estaban sonrosadas por el frío, coloreándose más intensamente. Él tendió la pertenencia ajena, y ella, con las manos dentro de sus bolsillos, se quitó con rapidez los guantes, al notar que él no tenía puestos. En ese momento, deseó volver a sentir aquel calor.

El contacto entre sus manos fue el mismo que hace una semana. Tan cálido que incendió sus frías extremidades. Volvió a sonreír bajo la bufanda ante eso, y retrasó un poco la obtención de su billetera. Una vez la sostuvo por su cuenta, notó el sentir de sus manos renovado, y se dijo a sí misma que si se acostumbraba sería algo bastante problemático.

—Lo siento, mis manos se entumecen por el frío —y la guardó en uno de los bolsillos del saco. Al mirarlo a los ojos, lo notó con una sonrisa burlona, y juraría que hasta divertida, acrecentándose. A la vez, como sus manos eran nuevamente sacadas al exterior y él la abrazaba por la cintura con fuerza y rapidez. Se sorprendió, pero no hizo mucho para soltarse, simplemente le miraba con una nueva sonrisa, nerviosa, y él a ella de forma socarrona.

—Intentemos que eso no pase —anunció.

Apenas pudo sonreír ante lo dicho, porque sabía lo que pasaría. Dejó que sus labios fueran capturados, primero para comprobar su textura, enseguida para probar su sabor. Lo abrazó por el cuello, correspondiendo con igual pasión, con igual gusto a aquel acto demandante de muchas cosas. El hormigueo que se convirtió en calor, y se esparció por todo su cuerpo, no le pudo dar mayor comodidad.

No había mentido, con eso de intentar que no vuelva a pasar. Definitivamente se acostumbraría a eso.

**..**

_Buscando por la vida andaba yo  
La fórmula que nunca se inventó  
Y ahora que dejé ya de buscar,_

_Mirá vos donde te vengo a encontrar._

_Buscando por la vida andaba yo…_

**..**

**Fin.**

**Canción: La fórmula, de; Los Auténticos Decadentes.**

**Mi primer fic largo GrimmNel, corto final XD Pero sepan que esto antes era un one-shot e-e XDDD **

**Agradezco mucho a quienes leyeron, y llegaron hasta acá :D Espero haya sido de tu agrado, Al-chan… **

**¿Me dejan un Review? n.n **

**¡Cuídense mucho! Bye-bye ;D**


End file.
